


Run Stiles Run

by Fabwords



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Kidnapping, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants the good looking dude on the train to notice him.  Derek wants the kid with the long pale throat, wants him in the worst way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Stiles had seen the guy on the train a few times over the past couple of weeks. You couldn’t miss him really; he would have to been the hottest guy in town, hottest guy on the planet in Stiles view. They hadn’t spoken, but every time they crossed paths they would give that sight nod and small smile that fellow commuters share, you know the one that says “Howdy person that I see every day but don’t know.” You know that one.

It was a Friday night when things changed, Stiles was on the way home from a after work drinks thing, he got off at his stop, usually he caught a bus from the station to somewhere a little closer to his flat, but it was too late for the bus service and he didn’t have the funds for cab ride so he had plan to walk instead.

Of course just as the train pulled away the skies opened up drenching him with chilling rain. Mumbling under his breath, Stiles turned up his collar and made a dash towards the next bit of shelter. Just as he stepped off the sidewalk a low black car appeared in front of him. Swearing and swatting the offending metal Stiles shouted, “Jesus man I’m walking here, didn’t you see..” His words died on his tongue as the window slid down to reveal the smiling face of “the guy.” 

“Hey, I thought that was you.” He said cheerfully, a dazzling smile lighting up his face. “You need a lift?” He asked.

“Oh, oh, It’s you, um, aw I don’t want to get your car all wet.” Stiles hands fumbled as hard as his words, his mind filled with “it’s him it’s him it’s him.” 

“Come on, can’t just leave you out here in the rain, get in.” Suddenly he was leaning across and the passenger door opens, with a grin and a thank you to the gods Stiles hopped in.

Stiles, being Stiles, spend most of the short trip talking at break neck speed and it wasn’t until they turned the corner into his street that he realised he hadn’t asked the guy his name or anything. “God, sorry I talk a lot when I get nervous, I haven’t even introduced myself.” Stiles admitted. “I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”

“Pleased to meet you Stiles, I’m Derek.” The guy says, slowing down. “Is this it?” He asks instead of offering his last name.

“Yep, this is me, um thanks again for the lift Derek, that was really sweet of you, say you want to come up for a coffee or something.”

“Thanks, but I really should be going.” The guy suddenly looked keen to move on, Stiles felt his chance to start something with this guy slip by.

“Sure, well, um I guess I’ll see you on train then, um or not, ah well.” Stiles fumbled with his seatbelt and door, finally stumbling out of the car. 

He was just turning away when Derek lurched across the seat, throwing the door open. “Hey Stiles, how do you feel about hiking.” Stiles had no idea how he felt about hiking, being that he had never done it. “Just that I was planning on a day trip tomorrow thought maybe you could join me.”

So minutes after Derek drops Stiles off in front of his apartment, Stiles is on the phone to his best friend Scott.

“Hey Scott, have I ever mentioned the cute guy on the train.”

“Only about a hundred times.” Stiles could practically hear his friend’s eyes roll.

Unperturbed he continues, “Well he gave me a lift home tonight, he thinks I’m real cute and he asked me out on a date, we’re going hiking.” Stiles proclaims proudly. Scott laughs, hard.

“Oh my god Stiles, you sound like a school girl.”

“Yeah yeah buddy boy, tell me about that again next time you start to wax poetic about certain Miss Argent.” Stiles laughed, too delighted to be offended by his friend’s response.

Nine am Saturday morning Stiles was bouncing on his toes waiting for Derek, he was surprised when a large white truck pulled up and the side opened. Stiles got a little closer, thinking it was someone wanting directions, only to find Derek behind the wheel. So happy to see the gorgeous man Stiles completely forgot about the different car.

Derek drove for nearly an hour before turning off the bitumen road and travelling another fifteen minutes along a dirt road that petered out to little more than a goats trail before pulling up and switching off the engine.

He had really enjoyed the trip with Stiles, the youth talked a lot, but most of what he talked about was either interesting or at least amusing, eventually they settled into a comfortable silence, Stiles watching the scenery zip by, Derek watching Stiles, smiling to himself, anxious and excited for what was coming next.

The two men hiked for an hour, stopping occasionally to look more closely at an interesting plant or just to sit and talk. Derek took his hand in his at one point and Stiles thought that his heart was going to beat out of his chest, and when the older man leaned in and kissed him lightly he almost swooned.

Eventually the path widen into an open area leading up to a small lake. It was a beautiful spot and Derek seemed to know it well. He dropped the back pack he was carrying onto the grass, fishing out a blanket, thermos and a container of sandwiches. Stiles offered a goofy grin and praised Derek on his picnicking skills.

They laughed, ate, drank and laid out on the small blanket just soaking up the sun and the fresh air. Stiles fell asleep and was horrified when he woke. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He yawned. “I must be the worst date ever.”

“Not a problem, I liked watching you sleep.” Derek smiled at the boy, running a thumb gently across his cheek. “It’s getting late, we need to get started.”

“Started?” Stiles sat up, a little worried about how late it was. “You mean getting back to the car.”

“No, Stiles we’re not going home just yet, we’re going to play a little game.” 

“Ooooo kay..” Stiles felt a little shiver of unease along his spine.

“This is it, my estate” Derek continued, gesturing to the land around them. “I suggest you head off in that direction you might make it to the outskirts of town before I catch you. Tell you what, just because I like you so much I’ll make it fair for you, give you a head start.” Derek nodded his head in the direction of the path they came in on as he began to remove his shirt.

“What? What do you mean, you not coming with me? Why are you taking your shirt off?” Stiles could hear the panic rising in his voice, he took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

“You run, I hunt you down, that’s how we play the game.” Derek explained patiently.

“Oh I see,” Stiles smiled nervously. “And what happens when you catch me.”

“I fuck you into the ground.” Derek deadpanned.

“Oh is that right, well what if I don’t want to run.” Stiles knew it was ridiculous to pout, but pout he did, his brain just couldn’t wrap around the events unfolding around him.

“Trust me, you want to run, you want me as tired out as possible before I fuck you.” He sounded almost sorry about it.

“Ok, you kind of weirding me out here, but I got to ask again, why?”

Derek turned to face the boy his face shifting, fur sprouting, fangs dropping, his eyes burning red. “It will give you a better chance of surviving it.” Pulling his lips back to further show off the sharp fangs.

“Holly fuck, you’re a fucking werewolf.” Stiles shouted, jumping to his feet.

“Very good Stiles, I knew you were bright.” The beast smiled.

“You know if you wanted to have sex with me you could’ve just taken me out for dinner and a movie.” 

“Well maybe hunting and claiming is the dinner and a movie for werewolves.” Derek suggested. “Actually, come to think of it, it’s more like the wedding and honeymoon really, cause once I claim you I keep you.”

“Holly fuck this is intense.” The boy blurted.

“Yes, I know, and I’m sorry that it has to be this way, but you really need to stop wasting your head start, off you go.” Derek suggested, smiling a positively wicked and wolfish grin.

That did it, Stiles was gone, running full belt to the tree lined border. Derek licked his lips in anticipation, this was going to be fun.


	2. Its a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase is on

Stiles first thought was to make it to the car and hope against hope that there was a spare key hidden on it somewhere. He never found out though once he made it to the end of the track the car was gone. He sunk to his knees for a moment, wanting to just curl up on himself and cry but the fear and adrenalin wouldn’t allow that so he was up and running again within moments.

Back at the clearing the wolf took his time to fold his shirt and remove his jeans and sneakers, happy to be rid of the trappings of his human side. Shoving the gear in the back pack, the werewolf wrapped the bag in the blanket and stowed it near two large rocks that bordered the lake. Satisfied the wolf shifted further into his Alpha form and lifted his snout to the afternoon sky and inhaled the heady scent of his prey. It was time.

Stiles continued to run, his legs ached and his lungs contracted painfully, but he kept on. His mind whirling and running on instincts alone he continued going in what he hoped was the right direction, leaping over small rocks and fallen branches.

Night fell swiftly in the woods, something that he had heard but was only experiencing first hand now. One minute he was running through forest, next he was standing in the obis of night.

He felt the panic swell inside him, threatening to take over and leave him immobilised. No, he wasn’t going to give up so easy, using every trick he had learnt over the years to beat it Stiles fought on, no longer running but continuing to move, one step at a time.

Twice now Derek’s wolf had been ready to pounce, first at the spot where the car had been, would have been if his Uncle hadn’t come and collected it for him, he watched as the boy sunk to his knees, disappointed that the chase would be over so quickly, but just as he was about to pounce the boy jumped to his feet, chanting ‘no no no no get up and run’ to himself before dashing off into the woods. Pleased, the wolf waited for a few moments before following. 

The next time the boy stopped was when nightfall rendered him blind. Derek was happy to see the dark engulf them, it allowed him to get closer and watch his prey unseen. This time when the boy fell to the ground was different, Derek could hear the boy’s heart skyrocket and his laboured breath as he tried to suck in air. He almost felt sorry for him, was surprised by his instinct to reach out and help the boy, take him in his arms and carry him to safety

Derek almost cheered when the kid got to his feet and started running again. He felt proud of the boy, admired the hidden strength he seemed to process, but his wolf was in control now, and he was hungry for the boy, he could wait no longer. His mind cast back to the previous day, seeing his mate sitting close to other man, laughing, touching. The wolf growled at the hurt and shame that flooded him, no he would show no mercy, he was the threat not the hero.

Stiles’ eyes adjusted to the dark enough for him to start moving a little faster, he was feeling a little hopeful; maybe he would get out of this alive after all. Unfortunately this thought was followed closely by a sudden weight knocking him to the ground. Dam it.

The werewolf pounced, his prey easily caught, pinned and subdued. Stiles couldn’t see the beast that had him pinned, but he could feel the sharp claws as they shred the tee-shirt he was wearing from his back, leaving a row of shallow scratches instead. Stiles thrashed and yelled under the wolf until he felt the sharp pressure of teeth at his neck. 

Stiles was lost, one minute there was hope next there was just pain and fear then once the teeth bit into his neck there was nothing, nothing but the buzzing emptiness in his brain and a warm glow of arousal in his loins. What the actual fuck.

Although Derek wanted to howl in delight at the boy’s submissive display, his wolf was far less happy. Annoyed and confused, the wolf roughly flipped him on to his back, snarling and bearing teeth. “What is wrong with you? Why are you submitting to me like this?” It thought, sneering and uncaring of the saliva that dripped onto the teens wide eyed face.

“Dude. Not cool.” The teen complained twisting his head in a vain attempt to wipe away the drool. “I mean, chasing me through this god forsaken forest is bad enough but getting your spit all over my face is just too much.” 

“Who trained you!” The werewolf growled at the teen, suddenly lifting himself off the boy to hover on his haunches instead.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Stiles yelled back, arms and legs flailing as he tried to back up and get away from the beast.

Grabbing the boy’s ankles, the Alpha yanked him back under him, pinning him to the ground again with his body, burying his face into the crook of Stiles face, the wolf sniffed, trying desperately to read his scent. “Who do you belong to?” He snapped, unable to detect any trace of another were.

“Well Sheriff Stilinski is my dad, so he owns a fair chunk, and I guess the rest belongs to the bank that gave me my student loans.” Stiles deadpanned, seeing the look of confusion on Derek’s face, Stiles came to the conclusion that sarcasm wasn’t going to get him anywhere here With nothing to else to offer and nothing lose he decided on the truth. “Look, I don’t know why, but when you put your teeth on me I just want to roll over and let you take whatever you want. It’s like I have no control at all.”

Confused and unsure the wolf slipped back a little into his human form, Derek surging forward wanting to protect the boy. “Stiles, hold on, I’ll do my best to protect you.” Derek’s eyes flashed red, his pain filled cry merged into a howl as the wolf pushed through. “No!” It growled. The blow from the wolf’s backhand was sharp and brutal, Stiles head snapped to one side as he crumbled to the ground.

Stiles noticed a few things as he came around. He was unable to see, the slight pressure around his eyes indicating a blindfold rather than blindness, he could also fee the soft mattress under him, the biting rub of steel around his wrists and ankles and the ache in his shoulders and hips from the strain of his limbs being stretched out to the four corners of the bed beneath him. Although all those things were quite distressing, worse was the wet heat that surrounded his cock. Well to be honest, that wasn’t really a bad thing entirely, but considering that he couldn’t see what that hot wetness belonged to, it was a little scary.

He must have whimpered out loud then as suddenly he could feel a heavy soothing hand on his hip, there was a soft plop as the heat moved off his cock. “Derek.” The boy sighed as a trail of warm kisses moved up body, hovering over one nipple before blunt teeth caught the nub and pulled. Stiles yelped, then moaned as a hot tongue licked away the hurt. His other nipple received equal treatment then, the mouth moving from one to the other until Stiles broke out with a pleading cry. “Derek, please.”

“Please what?” The wolf breathed hotly, his mouth now nipping painfully at Stiles bottom lip. 

“Let me go.” He answered in a small voice. Derek’s now familiar, dark chuckle filled his mind and chilled him to the bone.

The werewolf moved one hand to wrap firmly around Stiles erection, “That’s not what you really want.” He murmured latching on to his throat with pointed teeth, sucking hard at the flesh. 

Stiles moaned as he thrust up into the hand, his body and mind completely at odds. “Please stop I don’t want this, you’re making me react, you must have drugged me, you, you...” The words fell from his lips as the wolf pulled the orgasm from him in a painful rush. 

“Oh so beautiful Stiles, don’t fight it, it’s OK that you want me, the way you’ve been eye fucking me on that train, you know you were just begging for this.” 

Even the post coital stupor couldn’t push back the rage at those words. “That was about sex, this is not sex, this is abuse, this is just about power.” Stiles hissed. 

“Potato, patarto.” The were scoffed. He was glad that he taken the time to blindfold the teen, he knew that his face betrayed the calm of his words.

“I never asked to be kidnapped.” He cried, the words flooding out now. “To be tricked, chased, beaten, raped.” Suddenly Stiles felt the tight grip of a hand at his throat, his mouth snapped shut on any further words.

“Good choice my pet.” Derek whispered to his ear. “I will forgive you for speaking like that to me because this is all new to you, but hear me. I am your alpha. You will obey me or you will die, it’s as simple as that.” With that the werewolf pulled away, leaving Stiles to lay alone, naked and frighten.

Stiles quickly realised that he was being left here, panicked he called out. “Derek, wait don’t leave me here, please, Derek I need you!” He yelled until he could yell no more, until he had no breath to force the words out. He gasped uselessly for air and thrashed against at his bindings until his skin began to tear. 

It felt like days, but was only a few hours before Derek returned just before sunrise. The smell of blood and urine assaulted his senses, the bitter stench of fear coming from the house had him fearing the worse. He ran to the room, at what he and his wolf had done. The boy lay weeping quietly on the bed, blood oozed from his wrists and ankles, his face red and splotchy from distress, the mattress beneath his crotch soaked with urine.

Dazed but aware, Stiles flinched as he felt his capturer leaning over him but he was too over fraught to react, he just lay limply as he was released from the bindings. He could hear Derek murmuring and although he couldn’t make out what was being said the sound was soothing. Suddenly his vision was flooded with light as the blindfold was removed. 

Now that he could see Derek his panic started to rise again, but the werewolf pulled him into his arms, holding him firmly but not too tight rubbing small soothing circles on his lower back. “Shhh Stiles, I’m sorry I left you, sorry I hurt you, please forgive me, shhh you’re OK now, you did so well.” 

Stiles knew that these words should be of no comfort, that nothing could be said to fix this, but then he looked into Derek’s grey-green eyes and smiled softly. “Derek, you found me.” 

“Yes, it’s me now.” Derek confirmed as he lifted him from the bed and carried him to a bathroom. Sitting him down on the toilet seat as he filled a bath with warm water, adding a few drops of strangely scented oil. “This will help clean your wounds.” Derek explained quietly. Once he was happy with the temperature and depth he turned off the water and gestured for Stiles to get into the bath.

Seeing that the teen was just going to sit there, Derek went to work cleaning the boy up with a cloth and soap. He was quick, thorough and gentle and while he cleaned the boy tried to explain himself. “You understand that my wolf had control of me don’t you?” He asked, “However that doesn’t excuse me, the wolf is still me, just a wild side of me.”

Stiles nodded and lifted his hand up to Derek’s face, patting it awkwardly. “OK but am I safe now?”

“Yes, it’s only the night of the full moon that I ever lose control like that, and then not always.” Derek leaned into Stiles touch and sighed.

“It’s OK Derek, we’ll work this out, but not right now man, I’m totally wiped.”

“I’ll just let you soak for a bit OK, I won’t go far, just going to fetch you some clothes from the next room.” Stiles nodded and yawned tiredly.

Derek returned in minutes with a tee-shirt and long sweat pants. “You OK to get out now?” He asked. Instead of answering the boy started to stand, Derek offered his hand to help and was pleased when the boy took it without question. 

Deciding that the bed was too wrecked to sleep in, Derek took the boy to the living room, letting him dress while he gathered some pillows and blankets to set up a bed in front of the fire place. 

I can lay here with you Stiles or over there on the couch, you choose.” Derek asked, keeping his face neutral. Stiles reached out to grab his hand and pulled him gently down to the make shift bed.

“Just so you know; me and your wolf are going to have a long talk tonight.” He said calmly as he pressed his face into the warm heat of Derek’s chest, closed his eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I was kind of nervous writting it, I really hope you like it.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr if you would like to chat (fabjoylove)


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippit of what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I should have left the boys last night, sorry about that. The last chapter will be up within the week.
> 
> Once again thank you for the kudos and commens on this fic, makes me so happy.

Normally stiles woke with a flailing of limbs as he stretched and fought out of sleep's grasp, primal instincts held him in check this time. Instead of bouncing awake he simply opened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat at the red glowing eyes that returned his stare.

The wolf lay next to his sleeping pet, comforted by the steady beat of his heart. Watching the sleeping form, the beast was taken by the difference of this to his waken state. Even when showing his submission the boy was a mess of twitching nerves, tapping fingers and rapidly blinking eyes. 

He almost missed the moment the boy woke, the only sign was the slight rise of body temperature and the skip of a single heat beat.

Puzzled by the boy’s lack of fear the wolf decided to see how far he could push his new pet. Stiles winched when the wolf dipped a single claw in the soft flesh of his bottom lip. The boy just watched as the wolf brought his claw to his own mouth and sucked on the blood there. "You taste so good this morning my pet,"

Stiles didn’t say a word, just stared at the beast beside for a moment before rolling over to face away from him. The wolf growled, surging up over the teen, turning and pinning the boy on his back. He was so madden by his action he couldn’t even form words and growled at him instead.

“Yes, I believe you already said that.” Stiles whispered, the weight of the beast on his chest stopping him from speaking any louder. “Now if you don’t mind fuck off and leave me alone I’m going back to sleep.”

“Do you have a death wish?” The wolf snarled, his voice returning, the calm amber eyes gazing back seeming to sooth him a little.

“Well if I did then it would be a win-win situation for you wouldn’t it.” He admitted sadly, “Look, I passed all your tests last night, survived the claiming, but I need my eight hours man, like minimum.” 

“OK.” The wolf agreed surprisingly as he climbed off the boy and the make shift bed. “You are right you need your sleep.”

The pet sounded genuinely grateful when offered a quite “Thank you.” 

“But Stiles,” The wolf spoke from the doorway, “You were wrong about one thing, you see unfortunately my humanity got in the way and put a stop to things last night, that was just the warm up.” He waited listening to the suddenly anxious beat of the pet’s heart. “So I haven’t claimed you, not yet, but don’t worry, I will. I promise.”


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a morning after unlike any Stiles had experienced before.

The next time Stiles woke it was to the delicious aroma of bacon. He was stiff and sore and seriously needing to wee, but above all he was starving. Dragging himself from the makeshift bed, Stiles padded out to the kitchen, he mouth watering at the sight and smells that greeted him. A small table tucked into the corner of the room was laden with fruit, pancakes, milk and juice. The breakfast bar was equally stocked but with a large bowl of scrambled eggs next to a tray of sausages. Derek stood with a bacon filled skillet in his hand, hovering over the last clean plate.

“So, you expect an army to troupe though here today?” Stiles asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he surveyed the feast before him.

“No,” Sounding puzzled Derek just stared at the boy.

“Well, you do know you have enough here to feed one right?” Stiles was really struggling to make sense of all this. The scene was just way too domestic after the night of debauchery he just woke from and his need to pee was bordering on painful now. 

“I didn’t know what you would want to eat.” Derek frowned, as if that explained everything.

Sighing Stiles stepped forward and plucked a strip of bacon from the pan, tilted his head back and folded the greasy meat into his mouth. “This is great.” He mumbled around the mouthful of food. “Be right back, gotta pee.” Looking at the stunned werewolf he continued. “You can stop cooking now OK, think you got it covered.” 

Stiles relieved himself then splashed some cool water over his face returned to the kitchen he was much more awake and totally confused. Instead of talking to his kidnapper, or even better yet, running, Stiles found himself walking back to the kitchen, pulling up a chair and tucking into the biggest breakfast he had ever had.

“I can drive you home now, or you could stay for a while, you are safe now you know.” Derek said into his plate, still not quite up to meeting the boy’s eyes.

“That’s OK, I’ll get my own way home.”  
“Stiles, we are miles from anywhere, you can’t walk.” He offered sadly.

Derek waited a moment but continued when Stiles didn’t respond. “You must have more questions; I mean I could try to explain, um, about what happened.”

Explain. Explain he thought. The human felt a wave of anger crash over him, how does this guy get off being all nice and domestic when really he is just a vicious self absorbed animal. “You know what, I really don’t want to hear your excuses right now thank you very much.” Stiles glared across the table, suddenly regretting all the greasy food he consumed as his stomach rolled and he felt the food rush up to his mouth. He ran for the bathroom falling to the floor and just making it to the toilet in time to empty his stomach.

Drained, Stiles slumped to the floor, Derek hauled him up to his feet and supported him while he rinsed out his mouth and splashed his fevered face with cool fresh water. Feeling a little better, Stiles pushed Derek away. “I don’t need your help man, just take a step back.” Apparently he was wrong, for as soon as he let go of the basin the boy slunk to the floor in a boneless heap. 

Once again Stiles wakes in Derek’s house, this time he is curled up on a couch, hips nestled between open thighs, arm thrown casually over a stomach, cheek resting against an impressive shoulder, nose nuzzling stubble rough neck. He hopes that its Derek’s strong arms that are cradling him gently. He cracks an eye open to gaze at the face that is just inches away from his. Derek is reclining on a couch, his eyes are closed but Stiles can tell by the way his thumb is drawing lazy circles on his hip that the werewolf isn’t asleep.

“OK, so how long have I been sleeping on your lap?” Stiles asks, not making any effort to get off.

“’Bout half hour.” Derek murmurs, tightening his grip slightly.

“You could have put me down somewhere you know.” 

“I tried.” Derek smiled down at Stiles up turned face. “You wouldn’t let go.”

“Wow that’s embarrassing.” Stiles complained, but Derek just scoffed. Of all the things he had put the boy through he knew that suffering a little embarrassment was probably the highlight of the weekend. Stiles wasn’t sure who was more surprised when he shifted in that lap and pressed a gentle kiss on Derek’s perfect mouth. Derek sighed against Stiles lips, pressing into another kiss, he kept it chase, romantic. 

Pulling back slightly Derek spoke first. “I should take you home now, before it gets dark.”

“Oh, OK.” Derek felt the loss when the boy unfolded himself and climbed off his lap.

“Unless you want me to arrange for my Uncle to take you, you know if you don’t want me near your house.”

“No, that’s OK, you already know where I live, and work I assume. Anyway better the devil I know yeah.” Stiles felt a sick type of satisfaction when Derek winched at his words. “Besides, it will give us a chance to talk on the way.”

It took about an hour to drive Stiles home. They really didn’t talk much, at first Derek kept apologising and trying to reassure Stiles that he would leave him alone, keep the wolf away from him. Stiles doubted Derek’s ability to do that, apparently he underestimated how much control he had over his wolf, but he decided to keep that opinion to himself for now. He just needed time to think and make some sense of his own battle of conflicting emotions towards this guy and his stupid inner wolf.

“Look Derek, please don’t look so worried, you really didn’t hurt me that much OK?” Stiles told him as they pulled up in front of his apartment. It was only a day and a half since he left, but it felt like he was returning home from a lifetime away. “Just give me a week and maybe I’ll call you so we can talk about, things, OK?”

Derek just nodded, asked for Stiles phone so he could give him his number, then with a sad smile he drove away.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relieve when the car turned from view at the end of his street. At the same time, he felt a pang of loss at the thought that he may never see the guy again.

He had only been home for a few hours when he heard banging on the front door. Being a young man living alone in the more seedy part of town, Stiles got into the habit of leaving a baseball bat by the front door and always held it ready behind the door when he wasn’t sure who was on the other side. Noticing it was night now, he had a very good grip on it as he leaned against the door and asked who was there. Happy with the answer, he dropped the bat and let the werewolf in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that the story has taken over from the quick porn this was suppose to be. I don't know how long this will be now but I promise not to drag it out. I would think 6 to 8 chapters should do it.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is home safe and sound, or is he???

Scott had been his best friend for as long as Stiles could remember. They met in prep school, it was a bromance to end all bromances they stayed best friends all the way through primary and high school, played on the same lacrosse team, well Scott played, Stiles warmed the bench mostly, they shared some sad times, Scott’s dad walking out on him and his mum then the more tragic loss of Stiles mum to cancer. There were a lot of happy times too but it’s always the big dips in the road that tends to really bind a friendship.

The biggest hurdle the boys faced was when Scott was attacked one night. They were both sixteen at the time, Stiles was home (grounded for mouthing off at his coach) and so Scott had decided to go to a party on his own. He was walking through a park on the way home when it happened. A large dog or coyote perhaps, he dad the Sheriff had said, had knocked the boy to the ground and bitten him on the back of his neck. Scott had been lucky they said, apart from a few rather nasty scratches on his back, and the four puncher marks on his neck he managed to survive the attack pretty much in tack.

Scott wasn’t so sure. The next day at school, Scott had sworn that the beast had ripped his back open, even going so far as to wave his mostly destroyed shirt he had been wearing in Stiles face. Stiles assured him that he only had small scratches on his back and that weren’t even as bad as they had looked the night before.

“I know what I felt.” He had growled at his friend and Stiles could have sworn that his eyes had glowed just a little. It didn’t take long after that for Stiles to figure out that his friend had been attacked by a werewolf and that he would become one now too. It was hard but they got through it. They even managed to find an ally in the local vet who seemed to know a lot about the supernatural and werewolf’s in particular.  
“Hey Scott, what’s happening.” Stiles greeted his friend with his back turned, silently praying that his wolfy buddy wouldn’t notice anything was wrong.

“What’s wrong with you.” Was is instant response. Dam his super wolfy powers.

Stiles turned around to face his friend and braced himself for what would happen next. One thing that had changed for Scott and Stiles relationship since the ‘bite’ was that now Scott saw himself as Stiles protector. It was nice, most of the time, but sometimes it was just a real pain. Like now, Scott was all up in his face sniffing and touching him everywhere Stiles was hurt. “Who did this?” He demanded to know. “Wait was it that guy from the train, that bastard, I’ll fucking kill him.” Scott’s fur and claws sprung into play as he raged.

“Scott, down!” Stiles pushed nervously at his friend’s fury shoulders, relieved to see fangs and fur retracting. “It’s OK buddy, no need to ride off into the sunset and defend my honour, it’s fine.”

“It is not fine.” The werewolf gritted through clenched teeth. “Don’t ever take this sort of treatment as being fine Stiles, God.”

“Yeah, I know that, but, look it’s complicated. He’s a werewolf like you.”

“He is nothing like me if he could do this to you.” Scott pointed out.

“Well that’s true, actually I think he’s kind of, well, broken.” Stiles explained the whole event to his friend then, how he thinks that Derek and his wolf are at odds with each other, the Wolf trying to keep Derek buried.

He left out the part when the Wolf spoke to him during the night, proving that Derek had no idea what his Wolf was up to, what he was capable of doing. He didn’t need Scott going to his dad and the two of them hunting Derek down.

“Oh my god, this guy is not a problem pet that you fix Stiles.” Scott pointed out at the end of the story. “What’s the guys name anyway? Maybe Dr Denten knows of him.”

“Derek.”

“Derek … Derek HALE” 

“Um I didn’t actually get his last name.” Stiles answered sheepishly.

“Do you remember the big house fire over in Beacon’s hill about ten years back?” Scott filled Stiles in on the Hale family tragedy, the loss of the entire family. Derek, Laura and an uncle were the only ones who survived, only for Laura to be murdered a few years later. What the townsfolk and the sheriff department didn’t know was that the Hale family are werewolves, and it was common believe through other werewolf packs that the family where slaughter by hunters. Most believe that Derek Hale was involved, betrayed his family and helping the hunters. Some even thought that Derek may have killed his sister.

After filling his head with this horror, Scott slapped his friend on the back and told him to stay away from the guy and consider himself lucky that he survived.

Stiles was getting tired of being told that. People always thought Stiles survived things out of sheer luck, they never gave him credit for his inner strength, for just being a survivor.

On the other hand, perhaps he did need some help. Being situated on the third floor, Stiles really didn’t see the need for locks on his windows, he was starting to think that was perhaps a poor choice. It was getting late and Stiles was just returning to his room rubbing a towel over his head after a nice hot shower, he didn’t scream when walked right into the hard warm body of Derek Hale, well he may have screamed a little.

"You've only just left us and already you stink of another wolf." He sneers. "Should have known you were fucking another were."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled the towel around his hips a little tighter. “Firstly, you don't own me remember, I barely even fucking know you. Secondly, eeew, Scott's like my brother man, we are so not fucking, and thirdly, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FLAT!”

The wolf grinned at the human as he crowded him up against the wall. Although they were about the same height, Derek’s broad shoulders and hungry glare left Stiles feeling very much like easy prey.

“Stiles, when are you just going to accept that you belong to me now.” The wolf asked calmly. “You don’t really have a say, I’m sorry but that’s just the way it is.”

“Why would you even want me?” Stiles wonders in a small voice. “I mean, you are super hot, despite the creepy stalker thing you got going for you, you could probably hunt down a much nicer looking guy than me.”

The wolf pulled back for a second, a look on his face of surprise, and was that fondness. “I like the way you look, well my human side does, I like the way you smell.” He purred, pressing in even closer and sniffing along Stiles neck. Suddenly his hands slam into the wall on either side of Stiles head. “Except when stink of another wolf.”

“You know, I just showered.” Stiles huffed defensively.

“It goes deeper than that, tell me where he is and I will deal with it.” The wolf ordered.

“What! No way man, I told you Scott is my friend, I would never let you hurt him.”

“I understand, I appreciate your loyalty to your pack Stiles, it speaks well of your integrity.” Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Don’t worry; I can track him easily from here myself.”

The wolf pushed away from the wall and was heading for the window in a flash; Stiles mouth gaped for a moment trying desperately to think of something to stop this from happening. “Wait, don’t go.” The wolf stopped his hand on the window frame, his back to the boy. “You could scent mark me, you know just cover his scent up, would that ww...” The rest of Stiles words were swallowed in a brutal kiss.

The wolf held on to the boy tightly, their bodies pressed closed his mouth moving from stiles lips over to the long column of his throat, sucking a mark there that would take days to fade. Stiles froze, trying to relax and not give the werewolf any reason to get aggressive. 

“Stiles, open your eyes.” The wolf breathed, one hand on Stiles arse being there hips closer together, the other hand cupping the boy’s face and neck. “That’s my good boy.”

Suddenly Stiles felt hands on his thighs lifting them to wrap around his waist as he pushed his back harder into the wall. The wolf held him up easily with one arm, his eyes locked with his pet as he casually opened his belt and jeans pushing them down just enough to free his hard cock. 

The human swallowed nervously, the wolf tracked the movement of his throat with hunger. “Umm, wolf-man, I agreed to scenting, not fucking ok.” The wolf just reached a hand down between them, grasping Stiles still soft cock, giving it a few hard tugs, smirking as the cock started to swell. “Derek, please.” Stiles yelped.

“Relax boy, I’m not going to fuck you, just going to paint you with our cum.” Shifting his grip, the were lined his own hard leaking cock alongside Stiles’, gripping them both in one large hand, his grasp was firm but not painful, his movements perfect. Stiles was groaning and thrusting his hips, his hands snaked around the broad neck, fingers diving into the soft mane of hair.

It was over quickly, both shooting long ropes of cum over Derek’s hand and Stiles naked torso. The wolf released Stiles from his grip, allowing his feet to fall to the floor again, his strong arms keeping the boy from collapsing. Boneless Stiles melted into the wolf’s embrace, watching Derek’s hand running through the combined cum on his stomach, spreading the mess over as much skin as he could.

Satisfied the wolf led Stiles over to his bed and pushed him onto it with very little force. Stiles assumed that would be it, and that the wolf would leave now, but the wolf stepped out of his jeans and slipped into the bed, manhandling the human so they were laying with Stiles back pressed into the wolf’s front.

“So, I’m the little spoon then.” Stiles murmured. The wolf didn’t say anything just pulled the boy in closer, burrowing his nose into the crook of Stiles neck and sighing contently.

The werewolf was gone when Stiles woke up several hours later. He lay there for awhile, thinking about what his life had become but the itching on his torso got the better of him, time for a shower. It wasn't until he was stepping out of the shower that he realised that he should have called Scott to warn him, fuck he was the worse friend ever, he just hopped that Derek had his wolf under controll now.


	6. Two Wolves

When Derek woke early that morning, he noticed two things, firstly Stiles was sleeping in his arms and secondly he wasn’t in his own bed. To be honest he wasn’t completely surprised to find himself by Stiles side, it wasn’t like he was completely unaware when his wolf took over the rains, he had little to no control, but he was aware.

The scent of Stiles and his essence mingled together was intoxicating, there was no scent of fresh blood and the boy appeared unharmed, Derek was almost happy. But he couldn’t let his defences down.

Derek carefully moved out from beneath the still sleeping Stiles, grabbed some sweats from the floor and headed to the window, and with one last look at his love slipped out into the pre-dawn light.

^^^^^^^

Stiles was not worried. The fact that he had inadvertently brought a half mad beast into his life and therefore his friends life, and said friend may be seen as a threat to mad beast and said friend was not answering his gosh dam phone. No not worried at all.

“Hey Stiles.” Finally Scott answers, a little breathless but clearly alive.

“Scott, my buddy, my friend.” Stiles gushed in relief.

“Stiles, I can’t talk now, can I call you back.”

“Yeah, sure, I just wanted to make sure you were OK, that’s all.”

“Hey don’t worry about me Stiles, I’m fine, are you OK?” He asked, sounding distracted.

“I’m good, just be careful today OK. I was just thinking about Derek and with all the stalking he might have seen us together, like Friday night maybe and he might get all grrr with you. 

“Grrr?” Scott laughed softly. “I will be OK Stiles, thanks for the heads up.”

“Sure, I’m sorry I got you into this Scott.”

“Don’t be, I told you none of this is your fault OK.” Scott’s voice took on the deeper tone of his wolf. “You just worry about yourself OK, maybe you should think about staying somewhere else.”

“Nah, I don’t think he wants to hurt me, not really.”

“Don’t be fooled by him, he’s dangerous.” Scott warns.

“Well you don’t really know him.” Stiles knows he shouldn’t be defending the beast, but the ‘rightness’ of laying in his arms last night is still clouding his judgement.

Scott huffs into the phone. “Well neither to you Stiles. Look, I got to go now, I’m just in the middle of something, I’ll call you later.” 

Stiles frowned at the phone, well fine, he thought, no need to worry about me, no don’t rush back over here and comfort your best friend who just survived a werewolf mating ritual with a daylong game of Zombie Fighters. “Fine, I’ll just go to work instead.” Stiles mumbled to no one but himself.

^^^^^^^^^  
Scott didn’t have to knock, he knew the wolf would hear and smell him approach. He was ready though, crouching down he was able to tackle the werewolf around the knees as soon as he opened the door. Lurching forward the pair rolled into the room, Scott landing a well place fist onto the jaw of the Alpha. “Stay away from my friend.” He snarled through sharp canine teeth.

“Bravo Scott.” The sound of clapping and congratulations coming from behind him, as Scott felt the clawed hands settle on his shoulders and fling him away from the wolf on the ground. “I am very impressed with your skills, pity you only managed to attack my Uncle and not your intended target.” Derek laughed, holding a hand out to Peter to help him up. Peter slapped the hand away and got up on his own, scowling and refusing to see the funny side.

“You have the scent of a loner, who taught you to fight like that?” Derek asked as he helped Scott to his feet.

“I took wrestling at school.” Scott answers, rubbing the back of his head where a gash was already healing.

“Did you hear that Peter, they do teach useful things at Beacon High.” Keeping an eye on the younger wolf, Derek pointed to a chair and ordered him to sit. “Now before we discuss Stiles, how about you tell me why you don’t have an Alpha.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I guess the were that turned me just wasn’t interested in hanging out, think I was just too much wolf to handle.” Scott sassed

Derek frowned in thought before stepping up and taking in the scent of the young werewolf in front of him. Interesting he thought. “Hey Peter, come here and meet my pet’s friend, Scott.”

“I didn’t come here on a social call.” Scott reminded them.

“Yes, you came to talk about Stiles.” Derek smiled. “Look I get it, the two of you have been together for a long time, but the thing is Scott, Stiles is mine now.” 

“He doesn’t belong to you, he will never ..” Suddenly Scott’s words were cut off by claws wrapped tightly around his throat.

“I think you need to mind your manners.” Peter growled, his face inches from Scott’s.

“Now now Peter, the pup is just trying to defend his pack.” Derek placed a soothing hand on his Uncle’s shoulder. “Now Scott, you aren’t without choices here. Stiles is mine, there is nothing you can do about that, but you can protect him still.” Seeing he had the young wolf’s attention, Derek gestured for Peter to let him go. “Join our pack Scott, I will even give you the sole task of guarding Stiles when I’m not with him.”

“And what if I don’t join your pack?” Scott asked defiantly.

“I can’t have you getting in my way, either you run with us or you die. The choice is yours.”

^^^^^^^^^^

Stiles was lonely and confused. Scott had been AWOL since Monday, he had sent a text saying that he was busy this week and would see him later. His father was on night shift this week so he really didn’t want to call him in case he was sleeping. His classes in physiology were mostly on line for this semester and his day job at the city library was not the place for conversations. Apparently.

Stiles had taken all the silent crap that he could bare, five days without any meaningful word usage was pushing him beyond his limits. It was time to speak up, and like it or not, it was going to be one stalking, emotionally constipated werewolf that would be on the receiving end.

It was becoming a regular thing now. Every night during the week since the kidnapping the werewolf had crept through Stiles open window and slipped into bed with him. They wouldn’t talk, Stiles would just allow himself to be held by those strong arms, pant through the pleasure and pain as the wolf roughly jerked an orgasm from him. Afterward, he would lay there submissively as the wolf painted his own cum across the boy’s chest and face. Never going any further, never showing any signs that this ritual would ever end.

 

“Stop.” Stiles gripped the hand that was wrapped around his cock.

“I’ve told you before, you don’t get to say stop.” The wolf grumbled. “Not to this anyway.”

“So I can’t say no to sex, like ever.”

The wolf huffed impatiently. “This isn’t sex Stiles, this is marking.”

“Oh really, you give hand jobs to all your pack then?” 

“No.” The wolf rested his open palm against Stiles stomach and pulled him in closer.

Realising that there wouldn’t be any further explanation, he decided to push on. “OK, I was just wondering if we could talk about some things.” The hand on his stomach relaxed a little and he felt the nose pressed into his neck move up and down, nodding, Stiles took this as a go ahead.

“OK, good, well um this is kind of awkward, but um, what do I call you?”

“You know my name.” The wolf huffed, the ‘you idiot’ clearly implied. 

“Yeah, but that’s when you more human like, but um, when you are like this, with the eyes and the claws, and well more ‘wolf, what do I call you then?” Stiles asked, making the quotation marks in the air with his fingers for the word wolf.

Sighing Derek rolled the boy around to face him as he pulled back the wolf features a little, leaving just red eyes and a hint of fang. “I’m not two creatures Stiles, I’m always me, not a wolf not a man, I am both and I am neither.”

“Wow, that like totally clears up …… nothing.” Stiles deadpans.

“You know to call me Derek now.” The beast smirked.

“Oh. My. God.” Exasperated, Stiles flung himself on his side and wiggled back into Derek’s warmth. Reaching back he finds the hand and moves it over his dwindling erection. “Ok fine, just get on with it then, I want to go to sleep.”

He didn’t sleep though, how could he when Derek was taking him apart with his clever hands and wicked tongue. Derek had both of them on their backs, Stiles legs spread out shamelessly, one leg flung over Derek’s thigh, his head tipped back exposing his throat to an onslaught of blunt human teeth and hot wet tongue. Derek’s arms surrounded him, one hand pinching and rolling across sensitive nipples while the other tugged slow and firm on his hard leaking cock, gripping hard at the base whenever Stiles got close to coming, holding it off then bringing him back to the edge, over and over.

“Oh god, Derek, please, just please.” Stiles whimpered desperately.

“What, Stiles.” The wolf growled in his ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to cum, please, oh god, just fucking finish me.” He yelled, not caring at how close to tears he was, how desperate he sounded.

“Just hold on for me a little longer my pet.” The wolf crooned, suddenly sitting up, spinning the boy around and pulling him onto his lap, wrapping the human’s legs around his back, the position bringing them face to face and pressing their throbbing cocks together. “Now take us both in your hand and show me how much you want to cum.” 

It didn’t take much, two, three tugs and Stiles was spilling into a silent scream. Derek fastened his hand over Stiles, keeping them together and pumping hard and fast. The boy whimpered as Derek worked his over sensitized cock along with his own. Swooping in to suck and bite at his mouth in a brutal kiss as he finally let go and finished, coating his pet in his scent.

“Good boy, good boy.” The wolf chanted as he manhandled Stiles back into his ‘little spoon’ position on the bed, after cleaning up the worse of the mess with Stiles discarded tee shirt.

It was quite for a while then, Derek was almost asleep then he heard Stiles speak. “Why do you always leave before morning?”

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly.

“I think it’s because you are afraid of me.”

“Oh really?” Derek scoffed, “Why would I fear you.”

“Because you know how I feel about you. You know that I could fall in love with you, all of you, and I think that scares you.” Derek didn’t speak, just held on a little tighter.


	7. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the story so far through the eyes of Derek.

Derek knew he was in trouble the moment he released the boy from his bonds that first night. He had wanted to claim the boy before then, however his human side persuaded the wolf to wait until the next moon. It made sense, he knew the boy was a handful, would need much training before he would be ready to submit to him. 

Leaving the boy safely bound, the wolf took off into the night, hunting down a young dear just to expel some of his unspent energy. When he returned to the den he found the boy thrashing against his bonds, the smell of blood and fear chilling him, calling to his human side to offer comfort, to free him.

He had expected the boy to run then, but he didn’t, instead he allowed Derek to care for him, bath him and even lay down with him, not as a sign of submission, but at least one of trust.

Allowing the boy to leave was necessary, despite the brutal rituals of werewolf bonding, and the inherent violent nature of his wolf, Derek had no desire to break Stiles. Broken mates were dull and tiresome. Derek needed a strong mate, someone he could build a pack with, a mate that would stand beside him in battle and sit by him in peace.

Derek had noticed the boy weeks before he made his presents felt. He had planned for a slightly longer seduction period, he certainly hadn’t planned to take Stiles that weekend, not during a full moon, but seeing his future mate with the another werewolf was intolerable. 

His human side could see that the closeness was mostly platonic, however this made little difference to his inner wolf, it’s only thought being mine, mine, mine.

With the excitement of chase and capture, and the painful inner battle of man and beast that Stiles presents seemed to ignite, Derek had all but forgotten the other were. It wasn’t until he noticed the scent of him in the boy’s apartment that his jealously and rage rose again. It took all his willpower not to drag Stiles back to his den right then. 

Derek believed him when he promised that the two were indeed just friends, still he had planned to hunt the young wolf down and remove him from Stiles life, at least until he could make his claim on the boy, mark him as untouchable to all other wolves. Conveniently, the young wolf, Scott, came to him. Commendable really, showing such loyalty to Stiles, to be so concerned with his safety that he would walk right into an Alpha’s den to make demands.

Even more convenient was the realisation that this wolf was actually turned by his Uncle. Of course the young wolf hadn’t known. Peter Hale had been somewhat insane at the time, running only on instincts to re-build the pack that had been lost, not coherent enough to stay and help the boy through the change. 

Derek had caught his Uncle not long after he had bitten the boy Scott. The two had battled for dominance, Derek defeating the older wolf and taking on the powers of Alpha, a role that they now both share.

They were both damaged though; the younger Alpha struggled with his own sanity, he didn’t want to be Alpha, didn’t trust himself with a pack of his own. Derek saw only pain and grief in his life as a werewolf so he pushed his wolf side down, moved to another town with his Uncle in tow and tried to rebuild their fractured lives. As the months passed and the two Hale men began to heal, they began to feel the pull to build a pack. 

Now Derek had found his potential mate in Stiles and his uncle’s protégé Scott, perhaps they could begin to rebuild the Hale pack. All he had to do was to win over both young men, not an easy task, but one that would be well worth the effort.

 

Stiles was beside himself, he had already been worried about his friend, with all that had happened, but when Scott’s girlfriend Allison called complaining that Scott had cancelled their date, by text his worry revved up to concern. Calling in a favour with one of his Dad’s deputy, Stiles was able to get a rough location from Scott’s phone. Dragging out a local map, Stiles stomach dropped when he realised where Scott was. 

Sneaking up the side of the cottage, Stiles was horrified to find his friend wolfed out and wrestling with Derek’s Alpha form. Shaking, Stiles fumbled around in his pockets for the pouch of wolfs-bane he had brought with him, he wasn’t sure how but he was determined to save his friend. As Stiles watched Scott seemed to gain the upper hand, straddling Derek, pinning him to the ground, but instead of striking, Scott jumped up and pulled Derek to his feet. “Well done Scott.” Derek praised, “But you need to go for the kill a lot faster, in a real battle it is easy to lose the upper hand.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Stiles demanded to know, stepping out from his hiding spot.

“Stiles.” Both Derek and Scott gasped Stiles shook his head and turned to leave, only to run straight into the arms of yet another werefwolf. Flailing, Stiles found himself thrown over the shoulder of the wolf and dumped on the ground at Derek’s feet.

“Peter, be careful.” Derek scolded, reaching out to hall the boy up on his feet. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott, dumfounded.

“Oh My God, what is happening?”

“We’re training.” Scott answered. Stiles blinked at him, unable to comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” He screeched. “ You know each other, is that how you found me?” 

“No, no Stiles, I just came out here to tell him to stay away from you.” Scott offered.

“But instead you decided to pay puppy tag?” Peter and Derek shared an amused glance at that.

“Well, it turns out that Peter here is the wolf that bit me, and well, he just wanted to make it up to me, so you know they are training me, they are helping me be a better werewolf.”

“You’ve been here all week?”

“Um, off and on, you know after work and ..”

“And you couldn’t find the time to come and tell me? After all I did for you, I was there for you man whenever you needed me, and what, now you found your real daddy you just abandon me.” The human ranted, anger colouring his cheeks red.

“Stiles, calm down.” Derek soothed, Stiles spun towards him.

“You!” The human spat. “He’s nothing to you, but you spend the whole week with him, training him, getting to know him, and what about me, I’m just to wait by the window for you to grace me with five minutes of your time, let you use me to get off, just your dirty little whore.”

“Stiles.” The two whined again.

“No,” Holding his hands out as if he could ward off the pair. “Lose my number Derek, I’m done with you, and you Scott, just stay the fuck away from me for a while, and call your girlfriend, cancelling dates by text message is not cool.” Peter laughed quietly, a mistake. 

“And you.” Stiles swung his fist landing squarely on Peter’s jaw. “That’s for bitting him and leaving him to fend on his own.” With that Stiles turned away and stormed off.

Both Scott and Derek went to chase after the boy but Peter held them back. “Now, now lads, you heard the boy, he needs some space.” The three watched the boy as he left, Peter wandered back into the house, Derek and Scott stood silently listening to the sound of Stiles jeep as it sped away.


	8. This Thing Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles get to know each other a little better, will they like what they find.

It took twenty missed calls and countless texts before Stiles finally gave in and spoke to Scott.  
SM: Stiles I need you to forgive me, feel like I’ve lost my only friend.  
SS: Not lost, just taking a detour.  
SM: Please take me back  
SS: OK but it will cost you a mountain of curly fries.  
SM: How about a beer instead  
SS: Sold, meet me at Guinnies tonight.  
SM: 8pm? Fucking love you man  
SS: FLYT U Arse

Guinnies was a small bar just off campus. Even though Scott had completed his vetenary degree last semester and Stiles had switched to the on-line classes the two still liked to meet there.

It was a little stiff at first, but soon the alcohol was flowing and so was their affection for each other. “I’m so sorry I let you down Stiles, you know I love you more than anything, but man those Alpha’s just have this way of pulling you in, you know? You just can’t resist them, it’s really fucking weird, but I just feel the need to please them. Do you know what I mean?” Scott had rambled. “God Allison was pissed, had to buy her a shit load of chocolate and flowers before she would even see me, and then I had to promise to go dress shopping with her, and give her my opinion. It was torture”

Stiles laughed at the image his friend had painted. “Yeah serves you right man, told you breaking dates by text message was going to get you into trouble.”

“Yeah, you did tell me.” Scott threw a drunken arm across Stiles shoulders. “How are you going? I mean, about Derek, I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but he really isn’t such a bad guy, and he seems to really care about you.”

“Oh my god, I don’t even know how I feel about all this dude.” Stiles admitted in a sigh. “When I’m with him I just kind of loose my senses or something, it’s weird, he touches me and I just want to fall on my knees and .”

“Wow dude, too much information.” Scott protested.

“You are such an arse.” Stiles grumbled. “I have to listen to you moon over Allison all the time, the least you can do is listen to me bitch about my boyfriend for one night.”

Scott face practically split in too with the grin he gave his friend. “So Derek’s your boyfriend then.”

“Oh shit, I am so fucked.” Stiles moaned.

 

Later that night, Stiles went over the conversation in the quite of his home. Perhaps whatever power the Alphas had over their pack mates extended to him too, maybe it was some sort of Alpha-sex-pheromone that Derek excreted that left him panting for more. After all he had never wanted to be submissive to any other guy he dated.

It was worth the effort he had gone to, being able to put a little distance between them. Stiles wanted to see if the feelings he had for his stalker were real or just the side effect of werewolf mojo.

He had learnt a lot about werewolves when Scott had first been turned. He never told his friend but one of the first things Stiles investigated was how to protect himself, he guessed it was being the sheriff’s boy that made him smart like that. Well he could be smart about things when he chose to be. 

The unmistakable sound of a claw tapping against the glass door pulled Stiles from his thoughts. He looked up to see Derek leaning against the doorframe, his tense jaw belying the relaxed stance. “Open up.” He mouthed. Keeping his eye on the werewolf, Stiles moved forward and flipped the lock down, stepping back as Derek slid the door open. A frustrated growl was all that entered. “Why can’t I get in?”

“Mountain Ash.” Stiles explained simply.

“Let me in.” The Alpha demanded, his eyes flashing alarmingly.

Stiles stood firm, arms folded across his chest, his gaze unwavering. “Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin.” He taunted coldly.

With eyes dimming back to hazel, the were gave Stiles a wolfish grin. “Do you want me to huff and puff my pet, cause I really want to blow you,”

“Oh. My. God.” Stiles eyes rolled so hard it almost hurt. “Really, did you think that would work, you really have no idea do you.”

“Let me in.” Derek repeated with a snarl.

“No, why should I, give me one good reason why I should.” 

“Because we belong together Stiles, you are mine.” 

“Well you know something Derek,” Stiles voice dripped like honey, as he stepped closer to the wolf, his arms stretched out between the wall and the edge of the sliding door. “That’s just not good enough.” Derek didn’t move away, even as the door slid closed between them, the sound of the lock turning thunderous to his ears.

He smiled softly, giving Stiles a look that was fond. “You can't stay in there forever my pet.” 

"I know, I just need some space." The werewolf smiled and nodded slightly, tipping an imaginary hat before bounding off into the night. 

It was a few days later before the werewolf returned to the boy's landing. Stiles was sprawled on the couch a plethora of books and papers littered the couch, coffee table and floor, Stiles attention was fixed on the television, the cast of Glee tearing at his soul with a heart breaking ballad sung over a montage of hapless lovers.

“You would get more done if you turned that noise off and sat at a table.” Stiles didn’t jump at the sudden voice, it was more of a leap, books and papers scattering before him.

“Thanks for the tip, Dad.” Stiles mumbled, gathering papers and shoving them into random folders. “What do you want anyway?” 

Derek waited until the boy looked up at him before he spoke. “I just wanted to see you, see how you were.”

“Well, you’ve seen me, I’m fine.” Stiles stood and stormed over to his room, returning with even more books. “Now if you don’t mind, I have work to do.”

“I don’t mind, go right ahead.” Smiling, Derek took off his jacket to make a little pillow to sit on, leaning back against the wall, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

Stiles took several side glances at him, huffing and fidgeting and basically finding it impossible to concentrate. “You’re still here.” Derek looked at him, his eyebrow’s up and eyes wide open, the face saying ‘well duh’. “I’m trying to work here, I’ve got to submit this paper in like…”

“Stiles!” The werewolf growled. “Just get on with it then, and shut up, I’m trying to watch the TV.” Surprisingly Stiles actually got a lot of work done on his paper that night.

The visits continued, every night the werewolf would stop by sitting quietly with a few feet and a thin plane of glass between them. The first few nights Stiles just continued on his paper, Derek nagged him about his messy approach, Stiles continued to spread his books across every available service but at least he was sitting at the table now, Derek considered this a small win.

On the forth night Derek found a deck chair waiting for him. He thanked the boy as he settled into the plastic. “I was getting some sun out there today.” Stiles informed him coolly. Derek just beamed at him.

It was dark before Stiles arrived home on the Friday; he wasn’t surprised to see his stalker waiting on the landing. “You been here long?”

“No.” He lied.

“I wasn’t on a date, or anything, just a work thing.” Stiles had no idea why he was explaining himself but he seemed unable to stop.

“That’s fine.” The werewolf said stiffly.

“That’s fine! What the fuck!” Stiles snapped. “You don’t own me, I will date whoever I want to.” Derek raised his eyebrows in question. “Right, well, Ok I wasn’t on a date tonight, but if I wanted to then I would be, on one….., a date….., with whoever…., so there.” He finished lamely.

Derek turned to him then, his face unreadable. “I’m glad you’re home safe, good night Stiles.”

He didn’t see Derek again for three nights and he was completely unsure how he felt about that. Angry that he was being stalked like this, disappointed to be abandoned, relieved, annoyed, tired, afraid, sad. “Where the fuck have you been.” He demanded to know on the forth night when the werewolf returned.

Derek’s lips twitched in amusement but wisely kept his joy to himself. “I’m sorry my pet, we’ve taken on some new pack members, I needed to give them some guidance.” 

“What do you mean, new pack members?” He felt sick. “You mean you’re out there bitting people, turning them.”

“You say that like it’s something horrid, it’s a gift Stiles, one that is not given out to just anyone.”

“Really? Seemed pretty fucking random when Scott was attacked.”

“That was different, it was an accident, I should have stopped Peter sooner, we have both apologised to Scott now.”

“You apologised.” Stiles gapped, dumfounded. “Like that makes everything OK.”

“Look, Scott is fine with it, he is happy, content, he appreciates his wolf side.”

“What about you, do you appreciate your human side.”

“I’ve told you before pet, I’m a born werewolf, my human and wolf sides are more blended than they are for turned weres, but yes I do appreciate both sides of my personality.”

“Yeah, so you say, seems to me that you kicked your human side to the curb pretty quick that night you hunted me down in the woods.” Stiles squeezed his fist in impotent rage before continuing in a broken voice. “Where was your humanity then?”

“Why do you automatically blame the wolf side, that fact is it’s my human side that abandoned you, well ran in fear actually.” 

“Really, afraid of little old me.” Stiles chuckled darkly. “That’s rich.” 

“Stiles, the last human we let get close killed my entire family, you have way more power in this relationship than you realise.”

“So it was someone you were close to who, who did that to your family?”

The werewolf nodded. “We were dating. My instincts said she was trouble, could sense the evil in her, but my human side was too blinded by lust to see it. She stole my heart then killed my family with it.”

^^^^^^^^^^

Another night, close to a full moon Stiles woke from a dream about losing his mother, although he doesn’t remember it clearly he knows it’s one that he has quite often, one that leaves him feeling sad and lonely.

He was never surprised to find Derek on his veranda, he always seemed to be there when Stiles needed someone to be near. “It’s three in the morning Derek, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked sleepily.

“Couldn’t sleep, thought I would go for a run. Sorry, did I wake you.”

“Nah, just thirsty.” Stiles swung his water bottle a little to demonstrate. Derek turned back to gaze at the night sky. Looking out at the Alpha, Stiles noted that he must have shifted to run as he was without his customary leather jacket and his hair was a complete mess. He seemed melancholy tonight, the combination making him look vulnerable somehow.

Pulling the small throw he had around his shoulders a little tighter, Stiles stepped out onto the landing and stood in front of Derek. The werewolf looked at him puzzlingly so Stiles made ‘move up’ motion and sat himself between the legs of the Alpha, draping the little blanket over them both. 

They sat in silence for a while, just gazing out into the night sky. Derek leaned back in the chair, slipping an arm around the human’s shoulders and pulling him gently back to lay against his chest.

“So you like stars then?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, I guess,” he relaxed, leaning into the familiar warmth. “They remind me of when we were kids, my sister and I spent many nights on the roof of our house, just talking and looking at the stars.”

“Oh, that must have been nice.”

“Yeah, she loved the stars; she could name all the constellations.”

“Wow, she must have been very smart, I’m impressed.”

“Well, yes she was a bright child, but I’m pretty sure she made some of them up.” Derek sighed at the bittersweet memory. “I wish I could remember them better.”

Stiles wasn’t sure if he meant the names or his family, either way he wanted to make his Alpha feel better. “See that group of stars just over there,” He said, pointing to north. “That’s called the Madonna Window, it’s called that because people believe that from that there angles can see into the lives of their families. Well that’s what my dad told me after mom died, pretty sure he made that up too.”

“I’ll remember that one, thanks.” Derek placed a gentle kiss to the top of Stiles head.

“You want to come in?” Derek could hear uncertainty in his voice.

“Are you offering me pity sex Stiles.” The werewolf gasped.

Stiles face and body broke out into a mime of ‘what no, never’ even as he voiced a nervous ‘Yes.”

“I really don’t know how to feel about that.”

“Welcome to my world.” Stiles quipped.

Derek chuckled, the sound coming from deep within his chest. “God I love you.” The two sat, staring into each other’s eyes, both reading love there. Derek cupped Stiles face and pulled him into a gentle but deep kiss.

Pulling away, Derek caressed Stiles bottom lip with his thumb. “Well thank you my pet, but I think I’ll be OK now. You go back to bed and I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Good night Derek.”

“Good night Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the kudos and comments guys, it's wonderful. I'm pretty sure this will wrap up in two more chapters. As this started out being just a one-shot porn thing and just sort of developed into this tormented plot driven story, I hope to take us out in one long NSFW romp. Just hope the boys are on board for it soon, because it's happening dam it!!!
> 
> AN: I think Stiles and Scott are about 25 in this fic, Derek would be 31. Stiles is refered to as 'boy' often when in Derek's POV but that speaks of the Alpha need to dominate and lead more than to Stiles actual age.


	9. How did it end like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles day ends badly, lets look at how it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a few TW cast appearing in this chapter, but they won't be in it enough to tag them.

Stiles lies in a pool of red, his head throbs and the blood oozing from his hand is starting to seep through the make shift tea towel bandage. He wonders just how the day had ended like this.

The day started well enough, Scott calling to invite him to a BBQ, even though it was at Derek Hale’s place, Stiles was assured that Derek would leave him alone. Scott begged him to come along, as they really hadn’t spend much time together lately, between work, study and love lives there was little time for bro-bonding. 

So he went, it was a nice day, Derek was a surprisingly good cook, well fryer of meat anyway. True to his word Derek didn’t overly harass Stiles, there was an initial hand on neck scenting but once that was over Derek gave most of his attention to his new pack members. Stiles found it hard to deal with.

He tried to be unaffected by Derek’s chiselled good looks, refused to be drawn in by his tormented bad boy routine, resistant to the inexplicable allure of the emotionally arsehole. Tried, but he was failing horribly.

Instead of being appalled by the persistent stalking, he actually found it romantic. Where most would feel threatened to have a savage killing machine sitting just feet away from him, Stiles found it increasingly comforting. 

There was no denying it, he wanted the big galoot, but he was too stubborn to run away and too afraid to give in. Afraid that he would be so overwhelmed by the Alpha that he would lose himself, that he wouldn’t be able to live the life he had been working towards. But if the werewolf were to just take him again, he knew he wouldn’t have the strength or the desire to resist. He was so screwed.

^^^^^^^^^

Derek couldn’t believe that he let his uncle talk him into this. He was happy that they were building a pack together. They had both tried and failed at living alone, it was time now get on with life, but this, this was well out his comfort zone.

“Look Derek, you can’t build a pack on fear alone, you have to bond with them, we both do.” Peter had advised. It wasn’t usual for a pack to have two alphas but it did happen and it seemed to be working well for the Hale men. “Plus, it would be a good opportunity to show Stiles that you can give him a life that’s close to normal.”

So here they were. Stiles was nervous when he first arrived and Derek couldn’t help but reach out and touch him, he meant to just scent him a little, assure him that he was safe but as soon as he got close Derek lost control and buried his nose and mouth into the crook between Stiles neck and shoulder. “Fuck Stiles, you smell so good.”

Stiles brain short circuited for a moment, having Derek this close, so much skin to touch but he held back, just tipped his head a little to allow the Alpha a little more room. All he wanted right now was to wrap himself in those strong arms and give himself over.   
Fortunately, before he could open his mouth to say, take me I’m yours, or something equally as cheesy his uncle had come up to them both then. “Now, now nephew don’t be hogging the boy all to yourself.” Throwing an arm over Stiles shoulders Peter lead him away. “Come on I will introduce you to our little family.”

They headed towards the group when one of the men suddenly jumped up, getting into Stiles face, all yellow eyes, fangs and claws, not touching but clearly blocking him from getting any closer. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Stiles, who the fuck are you?” The human retorted, shaking but holding his ground.

“Oh Stiles, I’m sorry, why didn’t you say so.” The guy grinned thrusting his now un-clawed hand out to pat Stiles gently on his upper arm. “Hi, I’m Isaac, great to finally meet you man.” Turning to the Alpha and smiling sheepishly. “Sorry about that Peter, I just thought, you know.”

“That’s fine Isaac, go see if Derek needs any help.” He ordered, the boy gave another smile to Stiles before bounding off towards the BBQ area. Stiles couldn’t help but compare the boy to an overgrown Labrador. Fortunately the remaining pack members were much more welcoming

Despite the awkwardness of it all, Stiles actually found himself enjoying the company of the new werewolf pack. He was surprised to learn that a couple of them were actually human. There was Allison of course, who he already knew and two others that worked for Peter and Derek, a guy called Danny and another woman, Lydia.

Lydia was more terrifying than any of the werewolves stiles met; right from the start she was cool towards Stiles. Not unfriendly or overtly hostile, but there was a definite coolness in the way she acted around him. It wasn’t long before Stiles found out why.

Isaac had come bounding back to tell everyone that the food was ready. Stiles had never seen a group of people move as quickly as these guys did. He was use to Scott’s eating habits, he never thought of it being a werewolf thing, after all a large appetite it was one of the many things they had in common. Scott’s mum would often marvel at the boys’ ability to consume more than their weight in food every. 

Lydia interrupted him from his musing when she gracefully slid right up next to him on the bench seat he was occupying. “Hey Stiles, why don’t we talk for little bit.”

“Ummm, sure, but the, um …” He pointed hopefully towards the food, why did they have to set that up so far away from where they were sitting he thought silently.

“There will be plenty left don’t worry, besides, ready for them is raw to us.” She announced confidently. “So tell me sweet boy, why are you jerking the boss around like this?”

“Me?” Stiles screeched. “I’m not doing anything to him, do you have any idea what he’s been doing to me?”

“What, besides hanging around your apartment, trying to bond with you, mooning over you constantly?” He eyes arched showing her contempt for Stiles over his reaction to what she considered romantic gestures.

“Yes that, plus he did chase me through the woods, hunted me down like a deer.” Stiles held her gaze, he was not the bad guy in this, he was not.  
“Oh boo hoo.” The blond mocked. “You’re not the only one who’s been through the mating ritual you know. Some of us like the excitement and the theatre of it, we appreciate being the sole focus of such a magnificent beast. And being claimed, best sex ever.”

Stiles gaped at her, he could feel the blood drain from his face as he realised what this woman was telling him. Derek had chosen her before him. “Why aren’t you together now then?” 

“We are together.” Her words cut as deep as would the claws of the beast. 

“But, why is he still chasing me, I thought he wanted just me.” Stiles was done, he felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs, he gasped desperately as spots began to fill his vision. He felt the woman’s hand dive into his jean pocket, then the familiar plastic being pressed against his lips, with a shaky hand Stiles gripped the inhaler and took two hits. The relief to his lungs was instant, but nothing would sooth his heart. “I’m OK, thanks.” His lungs struggling push out the words.

He may not have been expecting an apology from the woman, after all technically it was Stiles who was the ‘other man’ in this sad trio, but neither was he expecting this response. “You are such an idiot.”

“I’m not talking about Derek you fool, I’m with Jackson.” Apparently she was just going to ignore the asthma and the misunderstanding and continue with her assessment of the situation. “OK he isn’t an Alpha so I’m sure it was a little more serious when you two did it, but still, I really don’t think you need to be such a wimp about it.” 

“Well, like I said, this is out of my hands, I can’t stop him, and there was no ‘mating’, he didn’t try to claim me, I guess he really didn’t want me after all.” Stiles admitted.

“Oh really.” Stiles could tell she would have been one of those mean girls at school, the kind that he would always fall head over heels for. “I saw the two of you when you arrived, he definitely considers you his, and you’re not exactly fighting him off either.”

“You’ve got no right to judge me.” He snarled.  
“True enough, but Derek is my friend and I don’t want to see him hurt.” She met Stiles eyes again, seemingly assessing him, her gaze soften. “Look, I see you don’t mean any harm, and I get it, it’s a big deal being the mate of an Alpha. But don’t kid yourself, that reaction before, that was more than jealously or envy, you love him, and clearly he is in love with you. So man up and make a decision.” With that she stood, brushed an imaginary bit of fluff from her skirt and strolled off towards the group.

Stiles looked up to see six pair of eyes quickly look away, only the red glow of the Alpha still on him. It was too much; he had to get away from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well one more to go, sorry for the lack of sexy times, but the next (and last) chapter will be mostly porn so hang on to your hat guys, it's going to get a little rough.


	10. This is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to make a stand, make a decision and make a future.

Stiles felt that he had experienced his entire range of emotions during his drive home. Shame, anger, grief, hurt, bewilderment. It was the realisation that Lydia was right, he was in love with Derek that finally broke him. How could he be in love, it was ridiculous.

It had been his plan when he sealed his apartment off to the werewolves, to get some distance and hopefully some perspective. He was sure that once he removed the physical contact all feelings of affection, need and lust would fade. They didn’t though. Not only did he still feel all those things, he had gotten to know the man in the wolf. He couldn’t deny it, he had fallen for him.

He understood the beast as well, understood exactly what Lydia had been saying. Being intoxicated by the sheer overwhelming desire the wolf had for him. Being the wolf’s one and only. The only flaw, the only obstacle in his way was his own pride; he couldn’t just lie down and give himself over to another person completely. It saddened him to think that the one he truly wanted the most was the same one he could trust the least.

Stiles sighed as he dragged his tired body up the steps to his apartment, flinging himself face down along his old battered couch. He wouldn’t think about this anymore, just push it aside and sleep. 

It was late afternoon when Stiles woke. The sleep didn’t help, he was still tired and emotional and now he could add a stiff back from the awkward way he had been laying to the equation. That and hunger, not surprising he thought as all he had eaten today was an apple and a half can of soda for breakfast. Storming off in a huff had ruined his lunch plans after all.

With that thought weighing heavily on his mind, Stiles wondered into the kitchen and rummaged through his fridge, not at all surprised to find it mostly empty, still he kept looking, hoping against hope for some takeaway leftovers to be lurking behind the tub of butter, but no such luck. The pantry was next; he really needed to shop for food. Picking the only thing remotely eatable, Stiles took a can of soup and dumped the contents into a saucepan.

Great, he thought, tomato soup, why the fuck would he buy tomato soup, he didn’t even like it. Oh right, he realised, Scott. Scott loved tomato soup, his mum use to put in cubes of cheese in it for him. Stiles had laughed at his friend the first time he saw him eating the strange dish, that was until Scott’s mom gave him a bowl of it as well. He learnt two things that day, tomato and cheese go really well together and Scott’s mom is a genius. Stiles smiled at the memory as he hunted through the fridge again, smiling triumphantly and holding up a rather sad and dry piece of cheese.

Nothing a sharp knife won’t fix, he thought.

What happened next was like a scene from a Three Stoogers movie. 

First he slammed a draw on his finger while retrieving the knife, this then led to him holding said knife awkwardly as he attempted to carve the dried edges off the cheese. “Fuck Me.” He swore as the knife slipped from his grasp and sliced deeply across his index finger, jumping in surprise the boy’s failing arms swept across the bench, sending a glass, two coffee cups and the pot of soup crashing to the floor. 

Stiles stood there surveying the mess, one hand gripping his damaged digit to stem the flow of blood. Looking around for a bandage, he saw a reasonably clean tea towel on the opposite bench. 

He was careful stepping over the mess on the floor, really he was, it didn’t help though. One step forward was all it took for his feet to slide out from beneath him, arms failing uselessly Stiles crashed backward onto the floor, his palm impaling on a shard of glass. He lay there dazed for a moment, bathing in the red sticky mess and his own stupidly, amazed at just how shit this day had been. 

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, suddenly appearing in his vision. “What the hell happened? I was just coming by to check on you and I could smell blood and..”

“It’s OK, it’s OK.” Stiles soothed. “It’s not as bad as it looks, most of this is soup.”

“Yes, tomato, I can smell that too.” Derek sighed, “Did someone do this to you, what happened.” 

“I fell down.” Stiles didn’t even know he was crying until he felt the werewolf wipe the tears from his cheeks. 

“Stay still.” Derek asked, placing a hand firmly on Stiles chest ensuring he did just that as he surveyed the boy’s wounds, carefully pulling out the glass, and licking over the wound.

“Oh gross.” Stiles grumbled pulling his hand away from the werewolf’s mouth. Derek simply raised one eyebrow and nodded towards the hand. Stiles was shocked to see the wound nearly healed. “Oh.” He said, smiling and offering up the finger with the cut. Looking rather smug, Derek parted his lips in a silent invitation. Stiles slipped the digit into the warm heat, gasping as Derek wrapped his tongue around the finger and sucked on it gently.

Stiles felt the heat stirring in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Derek’s lips wrapped around his finger, impossible not to imagine that hot mouth on his cock. Gripping his wrist gently the werewolf pulled the finger out of his mouth to inspect it. “Looks a bit better, but the wound has to be fresh for me to heal it like this.”

“Oh, well thanks, um, do you think you could let me up now?” Nodding, Derek slipped his arm under Stiles and hauled him to his feet. “Thanks.” It only took one step before Stiles was slipping on the messy floor again only this time Derek was there to catch him.

“I’m sorry about today, it was rude of me to just leave like that.” Stiles admitted as Derek led him to the couch.

“Is it because of what Lydia said?” Derek asked, they both knew nothing went unheard when werewolf and their super hearing were around. “You have every right to hate me for what I did to you.”

“I don’t hate you.” Stiles admitted. “Actually I feel that I might be fa…. Hey, how did you get in here?”

“Through the balcony door.” Derek’s eyes shifted uneasily away from the boy’s.

“But you can’t, the wolfsbane.” Stiles questioned. “You couldn’t get past it.”

“Come on Stiles, how many times did you refresh it.” Derek asked.

Stiles stared at the werewolf, mouth agape. “Refresh?”

“It doesn’t last forever pet,” Derek informed him, easing himself onto the couch and pulling the boy down to sit beside him. “I probably could have crossed it weeks ago.”

“But you never came in?” 

“You told me not too.” Derek said simply. “Do you want me to leave now?”

“No, no I think I really want you to stay.” Stiles looked at Derek’s face, trying to read him, hoping to see love there. He wasn’t disappointed.

“I will take good care of you.” Derek promised, sensing victory.

“I don’t need you to care for me, just care about me.” 

“I can do both.” 

“Oh my god that is just so cheesy.” Stiles laughed, jumping to his feet beckoning the werewolf to follow. “OK then, take me big boy.” 

 

The wolf licked his lips hungrily, in one smooth movement sprang to his feet and swiped his claws down the front of Stiles shirt, shredding the material and scratching the soft flesh under it.

“Hey.” He squeaked. “I loved that shirt.” The wolf just growled, as Stiles spun on his heel and made a dash to the bedroom. Feeling the thrill of a chase Derek happily followed, finding the boy in the far corner of the room, his hands hidden behind his back.

“Whatcha got there my pet, not more wolfsbane is it?” The wolf asked, stalking towards his prey. Stiles thrust one hand out, a strip of condoms trailing from his fist. Smiling Derek shook his head. “I’m a werewolf my pet, I can’t catch diseases and I can’t pass them on. Besides, in my full Alpha form, size can be problematic.” 

Stiles whimpered and let the packets fall to the floor. “So we’ll need this then?” He smiles, showing the bottle of lube in his other hand.

Derek chuckled darkly, “hmmm yes pet, lots of that.” 

The werewolf waited for Stiles to take a step forward and close the gap between them. He closed his eyes in bliss when his pet did just that. Derek reached out, cupping the beautiful face in his hands. “Be sure my pet, once this starts there will be no turning back, I don’t think I could find the strength to let you go a second time.”

“I’m sure.” Stiles sucked his bottom lip in nervously as Derek’s face shifted before him, his heart skipped as he watched the tip of fang gleam from between the wolfs open wet lips. “I’m not scared anymore, I want this, I won’t let you down.”

Derek slipped one hand down Stiles back, the other tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him in close for a claiming kiss. “You would never disappoint me my pet, all I ask from you is your loyalty, and your obedience.” Derek’s wolf growled, pressing Stiles back towards the wall, crowding against him and softly bitting along his jaw. “Pants off now.” He ordered.

“Wait, wait” he begged. “You’re not going to leave me naked and tied up in your basement are you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The wolf purred, stepping back to watch as Stiles pushed his jeans and boxes to the floor, despite his question. “I don’t have a basement.” Stiles rolled his eyes, clearly unconcerned after all.

Derek raised his eyebrow and smirked at the sight before him. “You look so good naked my pet, maybe you’re right and I should keep you like this.”

“Yeah, well maybe you should join me, you seem to have way too many clothes on right now.” Stiles sassed. Derek pushed the boy onto the bed as he slowly lifted his tee shirt up and over his head. Taking the advantage of the distraction, Stiles rolled off the bed and made a dash for the next room.

“Stiles!” The wolf growled in frustration.

“What?” Stiles called sweetly from the doorway. “I thought you liked to chase.” He didn’t get far, as soon as the word ‘chase’ was out of his mouth the werewolf pounced. Stiles squealed and ran to the lounge, Derek catching him easily, arms and body protecting Stiles as they rolled onto the floor. 

“Caught you.” Derek growled into his neck, pressing blunt human teeth into the taught flesh.

“Guess you have to keep me now.” Stiles laugh deepened into a moan as Derek sucked a deep bruise into the flesh between his teeth.

“Hmmmm yes, mine.” Derek murmured, pressing their bodies close together and snaking his arm down Stiles back, dipping his hand lower to squeeze the globes of his arse and press them closer together. 

“Please, want to touch you.” Stiles pleaded, thrusting up against the hard werewolf body. Derek shed his clothes quickly eager to feel the press of his pet’s flesh against his own. They held each other closely, pressed chest to chest, their cocks aligning together perfectly as they rutted against each other. “Fuck, Derek, I’m going to cum before I even get my hands on you.” Stiles whined.

“Not yet my pet.” Derek warned, rolling Stiles onto his stomach, hauling hips up and pushing his chest into the floor. “You don’t get to come until I say so, do you understand.” Stiles groaned, nodding once he realised Derek was waiting for an answer. “Good boy.”

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed, he knew he should feel humiliated exposing himself like this, but the sudden wet heat of Derek’s tongue on his hole pushed that aside. Stiles moaned wantonly as Derek worked him open, first with his tongue then with lube slicked fingers. 

“Just look at you.” The werewolf growled. “So beautiful, so perfect, so good for me.” Stiles whimpered, arching into the stretch and burn of the fingers fucking into him deeply, revelling in the words of praise. 

“Please, ’m ready, please, fuck.” Derek quickly replaced fingers with his hard throbbing cock, plunging deep inside his pet with a feral growl. 

Stiles could do nothing but take it as Derek hammered into him, silently screaming as the cock ploughed into his prostrate again and again. Wrapping an arm across Stiles chest, Derek pulled him upright, giving him access to wrap a hand around his pet’s cock, ripping an organism from him as he sunk his fangs into the flesh of his shoulder, claiming the boy as his. 

It was a good twenty minutes before Stiles opened his eyes again, Derek was just hanging up the phone after ordering ‘his usual’ from the local Thai takeaway. 

“Derek?” Stiles croaked. “What’s going on? 

“You passed out. You didn’t even wake up when I cleaned and dressed you. I ordered some food for you, I thought maybe you hadn’t eaten enough today.” Stiles hummed in agreement. 

“Where you getting it from?”

“This little shop down on Elm Street, they’re good, I get it delivered all the time.”

“They delivered all the way out to the cottage?” Stiles asked conversationally.

“No.” Derek shot his mate a sideway glance. “I probably didn’t mention this before, but I actually have a loft a couple of blocks away, Peter took over the cabin for me.” Stiles gaped at him. “Sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want to freak you out.” Stiles really had to laugh at that. 

Derek was right, it was good food and he was hungry, he wasn’t however expecting to be hand fed by one weird arse werewolf. Murmuring something about needing to look after him, part of the bonding for new mates, Derek spent the next ten minutes pressing food laden chop sticks into Stiles mouth. Stiles thought he was just a kinky mofo.

“Stop feeding me Derek I’m stuffed, look at me.” Stiles complained, lifting his tee shirt to show off the soft swell of his stomach.

Then out of nowhere, “Going to keep you like this, breed you, fill you my seed, my pups.” The wolf growled.

Stiles looked up, shocked at the strange words, even more shocked at the sight before him. Derek was in full Alpha form, red eyes, fangs and claws, his cock straining against his sweat pants. “Oh. My. God. Did you wolf out from just thinking about making me your bitch?” 

“Yes.” He growled. “Your room, block the door, don’t let me in.” The effort of holding his wolf back from attacking clearly showing in Derek’s face and voice.

“No.” Stiles stood his ground, “We are together now Derek, you are mine as much as I am yours right?” Smiling softly as the werewolf hung his head and nodded once. Stiles stepped in closer, his hands running lightly over the ridges and fur that made Derek’s Alpha face. “I love you. All of you. I trust you, you won’t hurt me.”

Stiles took his hand then, leading him back to the couch, encouraging him to sit as he climbed onto his lap. With his legs straddling Derek’s thighs, Stiles continued to explore the wolf’s features, stoking the fur covered chest and arms. Awkwardly the wolf petted his pets back and side being careful not to rip at the soft flesh with his claws.

“See.” Stiles whispered to him. “You can trust me Derek, I’ve got this.” Keeping eye contact with the wolf, Stiles reached down between his legs to test that he was still loose and slick enough to take the Alpha’s cock before lining them up and sinking down, impaling himself, a small cry flew from his lips as the cock filled him. “Fuck, you are bigger like this.” Stiles groaned.

Derek whimpered a little and tried to move Stiles off him, but his Pet just clung to him, winding his long arms around Derek’s neck and clenching his thighs tighter. “I’m OK, I’m ok, just let me, uff, let me move slow.” The boy rolled his hips forward and they both gasped in pleasure. “Oh God yes.” He sighed as he thrust and rocked their bodies together, finding a rhythm that soon had them both gasping for breath.

Derek kept his claws buried in the couch, throwing his head back and allowing his pet to use him, to find his own pleasure, almost loosing it when Stiles grabbed his own dick and began pumping it in rhythm of their thrusting. Just as the organism tore through him the werewolf’s hands flew to Stiles back, tips of the claws sinking into flesh, causing the Pet to shout in pleasure-pain, shooting his own cum between them.

Stiles wakes some time later to find a wolfed out Derek crouching above him, growling, focused on the doorway. Standing there, business end of his service gun pointing at Derek’s head was Stiles dad, one outraged Sheriff Stilinski. “I know I can’t kill you but I will hurt you, now get off my son.” 

“Dad!” Stiles called out, trying to scramble out from under Derek but the werewolf had him pinned, growling lowly at his attempt. Reaching up and grabbing the wolf’s ears, Stiles tugged on them, getting the wolf’s attention. “It’s OK Derek, that’s my dad.” 

Derek huffed and whined in confusion, his instincts telling him to protect his mate from the other male. “Derek, he’s pack, my pack, my dad.” He thinks he has finally broken through when the wolf settles down on top of him, licking and kissing his face and neck.

Stiles pushed his lover back a little so he could turn to his dad.

“Is that Scott?” He dad asked.

“What! Ewww no Dad, Oh my god, of course it’s not Scott, this is Derek.”

“Come away from him son, you don’t have to take this type of abuse.” The Sheriff looked around at what could be described as a violent crime scene

“What, no it’s OK, that’s not blood dad, it’s…”

“I’m not talking about the tomato soup Stiles,” He said looking at Stiles neck and torso which was covered in blood and bruises. 

“Oh that, yeah, he did that.” Stiles smiled goofily. Feeling guilty as his father pales, he was quick to reassure him. “Dad, it’s OK, totally consensual, I’m fine, looks worse than it is I promise.”

“So are you telling me this your boyfriend?” 

“Well, a little more than a boyfriend Dad, um we’re kind of werewolf-married?” Stiles was asking Derek as much as telling his Dad. Derek licked at Stiles lips again in approval. “Yep, say hi to your new son-in-law.” Stiles enthused.

“Oh lord.” The Sheriff sighed. 

“Dad please, it’s great to see you but um do you think you could like come back in a few hours?” Stiles asked.

“Sure, why not.” The Sheriff agreed. “And Derek, you had better be here and ready to talk to me when I do come back, you understand me.” The werewolf lowered his head in submission, nodding slightly. With a nod to his son, the Sheriff left.

Derek shook his head, settling back into human form. “Oh my god, you just stay in wolf form so you wouldn’t have to deal with my Dad didn’t you?” Stiles accused.

“Yep.”

“Look, you don’t have to face him if you don’t want to, I understand.” 

“No, it’s OK, your dad was your Alpha before me, it’s only right that I prove to him that I can take care of you.”

“Oh yeah, you going to give him a dear carcass or something?” Stiles smirked.

“I was thinking of Wild Turkey.” Derek responded.

Stiles smiled at his love for a moment before it faltered at a worrisome thought. “You are talking about scotch right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it guys, I hope you enjoyed the story and that the ending was OK. I struggled a little with this final chapter, all I wanted was sexy times, but they kept talking and FEELING.


End file.
